


Kitty Cat

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kitten Sam, POV Sam Winchester, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: A witch casts a spell on Sam. But the younger Winchester finds some positives in his new incarnation! Sam POV.





	Kitty Cat

I had been in many fucked up situations but staring up at my big brother through the eyes of a fluffy brown kitten has to be the weirdest yet!

Of course, it was all Dean’s fault as usual. He was wont to rush into things without thinking, especially when anyone threatened me.  
But you don’t mess with witches, especially the smarter, experienced ones, like the old hag who reduced me to a mewling little ball of fur.

 

I was currently sitting in Dean’s hand, the heat of his palm warming my butt. I was tempted to pee on it, to vent my annoyance in liquid form, but I held back. He might drop me to the floor in surprise, and to the tiny kitten I now was, the fall would probably splatter me like a flyswatter to a fly.

How did I know I was a kitten? We were helpfully standing in front of a full-length mirror which gave me a purrfect view of my new self, not to mention the swishy appendage decorating my little butt!

As my eyes met Dean’s I could see the horror reflected there. Unable to curse at my over-protective big brother, I let out all my frustration in a meow, but instead of an angry blast of cattish fury, it was no more than a whiney squeak.  
“Fuck, Sammy! I’m sorry.” Dean’s appalled voice rumbled loudly in my sensitive ears.  
Apology accepted, big brother, I sighed in cat speak.

Dean’s other hand stroked my head. Maybe he saw my new body shivering. Well I was scared. Going from six-foot four to six inches was pretty frightening.

As my brother’s fingers stroked and caressed my head and behind my ears, I couldn’t hold back my purrs of pleasure. Beings a kitten seemed to have at least one positive. Being petted was ecstatically pleasurable.

“Don’t worry, little brother, I’ll find the bitch and get her to turn you back.”

Don’t bother, Dean. I wanted to say but it only came out as another meow. These types of spell usually wore off after a few days. However, knock yourself out big brother, if you get the job done quicker, you won’t hear me complaining.

Dean stopped his petting and I let out a moue of displeasure. 

Buttoning up his jacket, he tucked me in next to his heart. I could hear it beating surely and steadily, just as I had when I was a kid curled up to him for comfort.

As he stalked off towards the Impala, I yawned. Surrounded by the soothing warmth of Dean's body, I closed my eyes in a kitten-nap!

This time my life was literally in the hands of my big brother, and I knew he’d defend it with his own.  
The End


End file.
